


Juste retour des choses

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [81]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Footvent Calendar Day 5, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas méritait peut-être d'être plaqué contre la barrière du haras.





	Juste retour des choses

Juste retour des choses

  
Thomas rit quand Manuel tomba de son cheval, il était peut-être excellent en temps que gardien mais absolument pas en temps que cavalier. Il l'avait emmené se distraire après leur échec à la coupe du monde 2018, ce poids resterait probablement toujours dans leur mémoire, mais ce n'était plus important maintenant, l'avenir de la compétition en Russie reposait sur une nouvelle génération. Bref, Manu n'était vraiment bon qu'à arrêter des ballons et promouvoir du Nutella. Thomas descendit de son cheval pour aller vérifier l'état de Manuel, ça serait mieux que le gardien de sa vie soit en pleine forme plutôt que prêt pour l'hôpital (encore). Manu époussetait ses vêtements en le fusillant du regard parce qu'il s'était moqué de lui, mais Thomas savait que ce n'était pas une vraie colère de la part de Manuel, alors il se permit de rire une nouvelle fois. Neuer avait l'air intact, alors Thomas l'aida à se relever avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, riant toujours.

  
''Arrête de rire, enflure.'' Manuel lui frappa rapidement le bras, un sourire apparaissant au coin de sa bouche

''Rien de cassé ?''

''Tout va bien, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, Müller.''

''C'était vraiment drôle à voir, Manu.''

''Oh toi, tu vas me le payer...''

  
Thomas se posa des questions, mais il ne trouva des réponses que quand Manuel le poussa contre la barrière du haras, appuyant ses lèvres contre celles de Thomas, ses mains tombant sur ses hanches. Ça lui semblait effectivement être une juste vengeance...

  
Fin


End file.
